<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sway On by narutomaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551420">Sway On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutomaki/pseuds/narutomaki'>narutomaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociation, Gen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, nice coping mechanism you got there sai who gave it to you your mum? hah omg no im sorry im so, poetic literature, predatory wasp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutomaki/pseuds/narutomaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To feel is not a failure, so much as it is something he never wishes he had learned to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sway On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He counts out the steady march of his breath, inhale-hold-exhale-hold, precise counting to keep his body calm. He blends in almost to the world around him; forest made up of mismatched greens and damp browns. Shadows and highlights so strong they fight a strong contrasted line- like two battle fronts, moving in time with the sun.</p><p>He counts the echo of his breathing, inhale-hold-exhale-hold. Exacting and strong, so that the world around him passes by, and forgets he is there. Passing next to where he breaths. A beetle strays across his sandal, than buzzes away at the sudden change to body heat as it’s antennae passes over his ankle- buzzing alarm; <em><b>predator</b></em>.</p><p>Sai counts; inhale-hold-exhale-hold, until he forgets he is there, world blurring into sharper shapes in front of his face. Body pressed into the hum of the earths tune, breeze brushing his hair the same as it will the grass. A wasp flies and lands on his arms, her aggressive posture calming when he doesn’t do as much as twitch, and she calms to lay in wait. Vanishing as quickly as she came to take town the same beetle as it passes by again.</p><p>And so the earth marches on around him, inhale-hold-exhale-hold, until it forgets he is there. Life flowing on and around him, still as a rock.</p><p>Inhale-hold-exhale-hold, until he does not feel.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale-hold-exhale-hold, until the swelling of <em>anger-pain-resentment-loss-desperation-anger</em> passes out of him like it is part of the earth itself to forget.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow encloses him and for a moment- if he closes his eyes- it feels like a familiar touch; that he has never felt before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>